tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.08 |number=190 |released= * 22 August 2004 * 2 October 2004 * 20 March 2006 * 3 May 2006 * 3 October 2006 * 18 November 2006 * 16 February 2007 |previous=Percy's Big Mistake |next=Don't Tell Thomas}} Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is the eighth episode of the eighth series. Plot It is winter and on Thomas' Branch Line, Emily decides to "help" Thomas by telling him what he is doing wrong. First, she tells him to slow down when he passes her at the coal tipper and tells him not to talk to children when he takes on more water as they are making him late. Thomas sees Emily's "help" as nothing but constant nagging, so he decides to ignore her from this point on. The following morning, Thomas sets off early for the quarry to take stone trucks to the docks. However, when the Fat Controller arrives to report that heavy snow is coming and all engines must wear snowploughs, Emily points out that Thomas is already working and does not know about the oncoming bad weather. Agreeing with Emily, the Fat Controller tells her to tell Thomas that he wants him to get his snowplough fitted. Once her snowplough is fitted, Emily sets off to find Thomas. Taking on water at Maithwaite with trucks for the quarry, Thomas is happy until Emily arrives and tells him twice that he must get his snowplough fitted, but not that Sir Topham Hatt says so. Thomas ignores Emily on purpose seeing this once again as nagging and thinks that the weather is fine. After delivering trucks to the quarry, Thomas sets off for the dairy. However, clouds quickly build up and snow starts falling, making Thomas' journey very difficult. Soon the snow builds up and Thomas gets stuck in a snowdrift by a signal box. Thomas feels sad whilst the snow builds up around him until he hears a whistle - only to discover that Emily has come to his rescue. But upon arrival, Emily blames Thomas for not listening to her and Thomas blames her for being too bossy, and Thomas attempts to order her to apologise for being so bossy to him, but she only cares about one thing: he did not listen to her. However, upon their return to Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller tells Thomas about not listening to his orders. But Emily owns up as she neglected to tell Thomas that it was the Fat Controller's orders about the snowplough. Shocked and surprised that the two engines were not listening to him, the Fat Controller orders Emily to help Thomas get his snowplough fitted. With his snowplough fitted at last, Thomas thanks Emily for owning up to her mistake and they both agree to listen to each other. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Troublesome Trucks Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Mavis' Shed * Centre Island Quarry * Shunting Yards * The Works * Brendam Docks * Sodor Dairy Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the eighth series. * In a deleted scene, Emily approaches the snow bank Thomas is in from the opposite direction and she is smiling. * In the US version, when Thomas left Maithwaite, Emily has a line saying, "Oh Thomas!" Goofs * When Emily sees Thomas is stuck in the snow and stops, her wheels slip briefly afterward. * In a deleted scene photo, Thomas' brake pipe is crooked. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas and Emily and Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplow Quotes * Thomas: I am never ever going to listen to Emily ever again. So there! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Thomas: She just wants to boss me again. (Thomas seeing Emily coming) * Emily: Thomas, you must go and get your snowplough fitted! You must go and get your snowplough fitted! * Thomas: Bother snowploughs and bother Emily, anyway the weather is perfectly fine! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Emily: I told you to go and get your snowplough! Now looks what has happened! * Thomas: You should say sorry for bossing me about! * Emily: I am sorry... sorry you didn't listen to me! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: Emily, you must take Thomas to get his snowplough fitted at once! (Talking to Emily) You must learn to listen! (Thomas, you must learn to listen. - US Narration) * Emily: I'm sorry sir, I forgot to tell Thomas it was your idea. * The Fat Controller: You mean I have two engines who don't listen?! Well, I never! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas, Emily y el Quitanieves he:תומס, אמילי ומפלסת השלג pl:Tomek, Emilka i Pług Śnieżny ru:Томас, Эмили и снегоочиститель Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes